


Language

by Scarlett_Widow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Steve Cursed in front of Bucky after he recovered his memory, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, They Love each other since 1940, They are a couple now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Widow/pseuds/Scarlett_Widow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Steve cursed in front of Bucky after he recovered his memory and Bucky said "language," Steve was surprised at the beginning and, with a smile, he kissed his mouth and said "it's so nice to finally be home "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my very first post here! I'm posting some headcanons Stucky in my tumblr and now I have this idea... And that is it, folks... Hope you like it!

They were sitting at the breakfast table, Steve poured himself a new cup of coffee while Bucky quietly read the newspaper, trying to catch up with the new world his discovered slowly. Bucky recover some of his memory in the short time they had met again. The two spend most of their free time together as they have always wanted to do since the teenage years.  
The silence between them was not uncomfortable, actually was subtle and lovely and there was nothing in the world that made them think differently.  
They had spent only two seconds as friends who they were in the past when Bucky appeared on Steve's door, saying he had remembered everything. There was no longer the barrier that prevented them from following their hearts and everything seemed in place now, even both have been frozen.  
They love each other.They love each other from the beginning, since they met in childhood. And they belong to each other.  
Steve was distracted with that free feeling of being there with the love of his life, even having lost him so many times as he could bear, after the night of love they had and that followed so many others. They would simply not stop to love in that delicious way they had discovered.  
He looked to everytrace of Buckywith adoration, trying to memorize each new expressions he saw in his new face. Not the face of Winter Soldier. Thank God no. But it was a different face from the one he had in his earliest memories. This Bucky in front of him was a mature, adult and committed Bucky and he was different, yes, he was different from the teenager Bucky, but it was as exciting as he was before...  
Steve was so distracted that ended up dropping his cup on the floor and spreading all the coffee.

“Fuck” he cursed.

“Language” Bucky said, without looking away his eyes from the newspaper.  
Steve looked at him stunned until Bucky looked at him, not understanding his surprise.  
"What? It's not because we're not in 1940 I'll let you curse like a mining!" he justified himself.  
It was not what had surprised Steve. After so much time between the Avengers, always feeling out of context of the era in which he lived, he had finally found a point where he wanted to stay forever. And it was the same point where he had been before the war. With Bucky by his side.  
He got up from his chair and threw himself into Bucky's arms, sitting on his lap and nearly knocking both on the floor, laughing and kissing the mouth of his lover with enthusiasm. "It's so nice to finally be home"


End file.
